


The Bones of You

by doctoroftime (saltyhealer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyhealer/pseuds/doctoroftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'kupuna' is Hawaiian for 'grandfather'</p></blockquote>





	The Bones of You

“My mother used to do this for me,” you say, hands deep in Jade’s hair, combing through with long fingers. You get caught in a knot at the edge and tug once, twice before it’s freed. Smiling when she sees the other girl’s toes curl and the grunt of displeasure, you let the hair fall back to Jade’s back in a ripple. “We’d sit for hours and she’d hum to me and I’d let her play with my hair.”

The night is quiet and you’re curled up on her bed. Moonlight pools in from the window and the only other light come from a small lamp on Jade’s bedside. It catches your rings and jewels you’ve taken off for the rest of the night, making them glint. Your relax back against her headboard, legs stretched out on either side of her while she sits cross-legged, trying to master a new bass line.

You adore the way her face frowns when she’s concentrating.

Jade’s long tanned fingers pluck at the strings of her bass and she echoes the note with a hum in the back of her throat. “Kupuna made me cut my hair until I was ten,” she sighs softly, reaching back to push some more of the dark strands into your awaiting hands.

Making a small noise, your fingers clutch at the night-spun hair. “How dare he try to keep this from me.” There’s venom in your voice, the hostility is never surprising and Jade tells you that the fierceness under your skin is something you should be proud of.

A giggle escapes Jade’s mouth and she looks over her shoulder, chapped lips pulling into a smile. “Is my hair your property now?” She asked, green eyes wide with curiosity and something else. Perhaps playfulness, but you’re never sure with her. When you appear too lost in her eyes, she makes a face at you (tongue sticking out between fish lips and a squished face) and you reach up, grabbing her lips between your fingers.

It’s only a moment before Jade’s trying to bite your fingers off, but you’re too fast for and your hands take refuge in the long curtains of dark hair. You bury through it until you feel the rough material of Jade’s shirt, which is too big for her, a gift from Dave, it has a wolf howling at a moon on it. You never understood the irony.

Carefully, you drag your nails down Jade’s spine. Her body reacts immediately, arching under your fingers then bends into you. “Fef, you’re a cheater!” She tries to say with a stern tone but she’s jelly in your hands now. It isn’t long before she’s asking for you to get the spot between her shoulder blades and her legs are splayed out next to yours, longer than yours.

You tend to her for a minute before catching her hair in your hands again, watching her body relax and she’s all tucked up against you again. She plucks away and you huff, hands wandering down her legs, fingernails curling under the end of her boxers, admiring and curious but Jade is quick to push your fingers away.

“Hair first,” she says and you can hear the smirk on her lips.

“You’re very demanding today.”

“You’re the one that wanted to play stupid dress-up with my hair.”

Sometimes you wonder what you’re going to do with this girl in your arms. But you catch a glimpse of her green eyes in the reflection of a mirror hanging on her closet door and you forget the fact that she is impossible to work with sometimes. That’s why you love her, after all.

Your hands weave her hair as your mother once did, and you wish that you had flowers and gold to tuck in but Jade would never let you. This is good enough for you, you suppose.

When you finish the bulky braid, you immediately undo it, straightening her hair out with your fingers. “It was wrong.” You explain, smoothing it down.

Jade hums, shrugging and seems content to let you keep playing with her hair. Perhaps she knows that you love rare moments like this, where she lets you touch her and enjoy her body, or maybe she just is content to sit and focus on her music while you tug at her hair.

Whatever the case, you take the time to enjoy it and when you finally decide that the braid is complete, it’s almost midnight and you realise that Jade is close to falling asleep in your arms.

Leaving a kiss on her shoulder, breathing in the earthy smell that lingers (from the dirt under her fingernails from the garden outside) before carefully taking the bass from her and placing it aside the amp. When you turn back to the bed, Jade is already collapsed in the spot you were sitting in. She curls into the lingering warmth and you crawl in next to her, pulling the sheets over your bodies.

When you lean over to turn off the light, she sneaks a kiss onto your stomach and you fall asleep tangled in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> 'kupuna' is Hawaiian for 'grandfather'


End file.
